zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Voice From Far, Far Away/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (At the BIS Hideout:) Phil: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... It's an...! Razma Cascade Jr.: ...You really need to work on your entrance. See, this is why girls aren't interested in you. What you just did is a classic example of... Phil: Tha-that's none of your business! Besides, you're not really the big Casanova you say you are. I know that in reality, you are... Razma: I'm really what? Phil: Well, er... um... Razma: So? Do you have something to say or not? If you want me to make you cry, I'll happily oblige... Hey! What...?! Mebius: Don't you remember what happens when you give my Phil a hard time?? Oh, this won't do at all - there's a troublemaker acting up when I'm not around... I suppose I'll just have train him all over again. Razma: ...I'm sorry. Mebius: 'Very good. 'Tadamichi E. Yukito: So, what were you all giddy about? Phil: Oh, right! Oh my God! They've announced that customs tax on 129 commodities from Earth will be increased for the next 3 years! Deckson Geyse: What we had feared has happened... Yukito: This is not good... The commodities include grain and vegetables, right? Phil: '''Yes... '''Robin: Twede. Twede: ...I am here. Myona Alderan: Eek!! Wh-when did you come here? Who are you? Twede: ... Myona: Hello?? Robin: I'm sorry. That's Twede, my secretary. ...Twede, why is it that I haven't gotten any information on the tax from you? Twede: I am terribly sorry. The paperwork in question is right here... Robin: Before you begin... Is it by chance a policy that hasn't passed regular procedure? Twede: ...Yes. Deckson: Phil, was that announcement made in all counties? Phil: No, just in this one.... Ach! Razma: Hmm.... A plan to frame us and cause a breakdown within this institution.... Deckson: Much of this can be remedied with the cooperation of other counties, but rising prices can't be ignored. This is a bad situation for a community that relies completely on imported produce. It's going to be more problamatic than we can even imagine. Cage Midwell Can't anything be done? Yukito: Unfortunately, no. I hate to admit it, but it was a well-thought-out move on their part. Cage: No.... Semyl: Hey, wait up! This is crazy! Them callin' us terrorists, I can deal with that. But this is like killin' peeps 'cuz they don't got money! There's kids out there that can't afford to get anything they want, 'cuz it's hard enough to eat! No way in hell! I'm gonna sit and watch this happen! Time ta wreck - Razma: Hey! Ares!! Semy: Uh? Ohhh! Silly me, what were we talking about? Mebius: '''...Ares isn't here today. He went to the lab early this morning. '''Semy: Yeah, yeah! That's right! I was talkin' 'bout sinkin' you inna Martian sea, wasn't I! Don't move! Razma: I'm soooo scared! Semyl: <> You're real stupid. Razma: Semyl, calm down. Semyl: Why you all business all of a sudden? Razma: I know exactly how you feel. Grownups do whatever they feel like doing, and they get by somehow. But children... for them, that's not always the case. It's not exactly the same thing, but we all grew up amidst the whims of grownups too. Semyl: '''... '''Razma: I'm angry too, but now's the time to think about what we are going to do. You, for one, have people you want to protect. Don't rush into it. We'll think about it together. Semyl: Razma... Mebius: ' Razma, I'm impressed. You've matured a bit while I was away, haven't you. '''Razma: ' Heh heh... There are other parts of me that have matured too! Here, I'll show you... Uh-oh. That was a bad idea... '''Semyl: Humph! I was stupid to give you props, even for a second! Yukito: Semyl, your rebuke needs a little more oomph. Here, use this. Semyl: What the...?! Wussup with the hammer? Yukito: That would be the '100 Ton Hammer.' It's very useful in conversation. Semyl: ... Yukito: Don't worry. It feels light, but it actually has 100 tons worth of impact. Mebius: Ah, Yukito, off in your own world as usual. Don't worry about those two, though. You know that thing they say about opposites and attraction and all that. Semyl: ...Hmph. Your peacemaking skills suck so bad, I can't even stay mad. Razma: Thanks, bro. Yukito: For what?? Semyl: '... '''Razma: '... '''Robin: '''Okay, then. We'll be leaving now - after all, we must get busy trying to find the force behind all these activities of late. Good-bye. '''Deckson: Good-bye. Have a safe trip back. Yukito: Hmm...? Twede disappeared again... he's always so inhuman in his actions. Maybe he's really some kind of wizard? No, that must be it! Deckson: OK, time to leave fantasy-land... Twede: '''...Forgive me for interrupting. '''Semyl: <> You still here?! Twede: ...According to a reliable source, an alleged BIS-owned LEV is wreaking havoc in Pandora Frettum. Ms. O'Connell asked that I relay the message to you, and she is requesting that you head over there immediately to rectify the problem. Semyl: Pandora Frettum?! He-hey! Wait just a minute--tell us the details... Razma: We don't have time to talk! Come on! Cage: Uh? What just happened? Deckson: Pandora Frettum is the sphere where Semyl's orphanage is located. Cage: What?! Twede: The pilot onboard the LEV is known as 'Den.' I will be praying for your safety, Good luck... Deckson: ...Come. Let's go. Cage: Yes sir! Scene Dialogue Before Battle ??? (Jojo): <>...> Den: Quit it! Listen, it's like this. You'll just grow up to be like trash, and there's already enough trash out there. Didn't anybody teach you that you have to dispose of your trash responsibly by burning it? ??? (Gilbert):... Den: Hey. You've got nice eyes. Heh heh. Now that you can see out of them, I'll show you some fireworks. Some really good ones! (BIS arrives.) Razma: ...I thought it was you. This is getting pretty old. Ned Noachim: I wonder who you're talking about? I'm Den, of the worst, most pathetic terrorist group of all, BIS. Yukito: We're really sick of seeing your face around, Ned. So what are you trying to do this time? Ned: You listen to me! I'm... Mebius: Couldn't you have thought of something better? I mean, it's just Ned, but backwards. I thought Scarface was much better. But I suppose you don't really concern yourself with things of the past. Ned: '''Shut up! Don't call me that! I'm... '''Semyl: Nobody cares! You scum, you're always doing people wrong... ??? (Pauly): Semyl? Is that you?! ??? (Jojo): '''Semyl! Help! I'm scared!! '''Semyl: Oh! Ned: Well, because I'm the worst terrorist ever, I'm going to put the kids on the LEV along with some bombs and make a big, big mess... Semyl: ...You goin' down, Ned... Ned: Who is? If you want to stick your nose in this, fine. But there's a very delicate sensor on that thing, so you make the slightest mistake, and BOOM! Phil: '''I've checked... he's telling the truth! '''Semyl: ..... Ned: The terrorists used and harmed innocent children to rebel against the tax increase. Can you believe there are people like that? Huh? And then I'm forced to die together with the hostages. Nobody in the world will support you then, and you'll all starve to death... Deckson: So that's your plan? We won't allow that to happen. And for you to use the children... Unforgivable! Semyl: ...Hang on, you hear? I'm gonna get you outta there. Nobody's gonna hurt you... ??? (Jojo): <> Okay! Ned: I'll just sit there and enjoy the spectacle. Heh heh. (Ned disappears.) Phil: Uh... Deckson: Don't worry about him. It's the LEV carrying the children that we're after. Yukito: ...It's on auto-pilot. Ramza: Damn! It can attack, but we can't do anything about it... Deckson: We'll come up with a solution on this end. Remember: no matter what, hold your fire! Semyl: Kids... Turn 2 Semyl: '''Jojo! ' '''Jojo: '''Sis! Help! I'm scared!! '''Semyl:' What... What'm I supposed to do... ? Attacking Orphan LEVs Cage: Uh... Turn 4 Ned: Bo-ring. No explosion yet... gotta entertain myself, I guess. Hey - just thought I'd let you know: there's a huge mound of explosives inside the orphanage too. They'll go off if you attack me... So I'd be very careful! Heh heh heh!!! Cage: How could he...? There's nothing that we can do; we gotta think of something! (Unknown LEV appears.) ??? (Warren): '''...The weight of your diseased soul will drag you down to the depths... there will be no redemption... '''Ned: Wh-Who's there?! ???: '''...Warren. '''Ned: Wha?!? You're... you're alive?!? Warren: ...Death doesn't suit me, it seems. Ned: If ... If you even try to hurt me... Do you even know what that means?! That means you'll be going against the will of Zephyrs! Warren: Zephyrs. So you work for him now, eh? Ned: Huh? Uh, no... Ha, ha, ha... Warren: ... Razma: Bro! Warren: We'll talk later. ...Hey. You. Cage: Er ... Me? Warren: ...I'll only say this once. I'll disable the bomb on that LEV. You just attack it as you normally would, and take it out. Cage: Um... I don't understand... Warren: I said it once. ...And Semyl. I will save them. All of them. Guaranteed. Semyl: OK. I believe you. Warren: That's all. Ending transmission. Cage: Wha.... What is going on over here.... [[Pharsti|'Pharsti']]: '''That Frame... Frame Will Be Attached To LEV Containing Children And Will Stand By While Bomb Is Disabled. This Will Enable Us To Attack And Stop LEV And Rescue Hostages. '''Cage: Ah... I guess there's no other way ... OK! Let's do as he says. Attacking Ned Without Destroying All Bomb-Free LEVs. Ned: Oh, good... Heh heh. Oooh, I would'nt do that if I were you. Cage: Huh?! Ned: I told you... You do that, and it's bye-bye LEV. It'll just blow everything up. Warren Moves Next To An LEV With Bombs Warren: '''<> There's one. '''Warren: Two... Warren: ...Done. LEV With Disarmed Bomb Destroyed Gilbert: Yeah! I'm outta here! Pauly: '''Um... er ... is everything all right? Would it be... okay I I left? '''Jojo: Yay! The LEV stopped!! I'm going to get off now! All Bomb-Disarmed LEVs Destroyed Cage: Yes! We did it!! (...That guy with the sunglasses is really something else...) Ned: Nooo! Not again! They always do this!!!.... That's it, I'm going to nuke the orphanage! (An allied unit appears.) Ares: I'm back... Ned: Wh-When did you get here? Ares: Thanks to the Orbital Frame, Vjaya, the bomb has been disabled. Too bad. Cage: Ares! Ares: Sorry I'm late. It's not complete yet, so today's practical use was like the last test. Ned: Rrrrrghhhhh!! It's not over yet!!! (Ned moves to the southwest.) Ned: You!! Stop this ridiculous act! Be the true terrorists that you are! (Enemy LEVs appear.) Ned: I... I won't stand for this!! I'll... destroy everything!!! Ned Defeated Ned: <> They've done it again!! Grrr.... Again! Like before!! Cage: *Phew* It’s over. Thanks for your help, Pharsti. Pharsti: ‘Thanks’? Definition Unknown. Cage: Huh? Definition…? It’s an expression of gratitude… Pharsti: I Am Artificial Intelligence With Circuitry Enabling Action. You Are Human. You Owe Me No Gratitude. Cage: You think so? But we’re a team! We work together! Pharsti: Team? Cage: That's right, a team. Besides, you're almost human... I don't think of you as just a machine. So. Forgive me? Pharsti: …Yes, Master. Cage: Good. Thanks. Ned: Aaaaarrrgghhh!! Don’t ignore me!! Look at THIS!!! (Scene cuts to Ned's LEV carrying a UNSF soldier.) UNSF Soldier: Lieu-Lieutenant!! Cage: Humans...? Soldiers...? They look like Ned’s guys. Pharsti: Scan Complete. Explosives Attached To Larynx Area Of Life-Form… Cage: '''A bomb? Larynx... is that the throat? '''UNSF Soldier: Don'… Ned: Heh heh... Just a push of a button.... UNSF Soldier: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! (The soldier explodes.) Cage: Wha?!… Pharsti: '''Detonation Confirmed. Vital Signs Negative… '''Ned: See that?! I’ll do the same thing to those you think you’ve already saved! Cage: '''What? To the children? Is he telling the truth, Pharsti? '''Pharsti: Scanning Record Of Escape... Statement Confirmed. Ned: '''Hey, don’t move. You move, and I’ll push the button… '''Cage: '''How could you… '''Pharsti: Please Remain Calm. Anger Inhibits Logical Decision-Making. Cage: I know... But he even did that to his own soldiers... Does he even have any respect for life? Pharsti: '''May I Make A Suggestion? By Disabling My Limit, We Can Destroy Enemy LEV. Chances Of Success: 99.6482%. '''Cage: Really? Are you sure? Pharsti: '''Affirmative. Verbalize Command And It Is Done. '''Cage: Okay then, do it! Pharsti: '''Acknowledged. L Mode Disabled, Limiter Off, Shift Main Source From Ark Jet T Anti-Proton Reactor. Outer Defence Mechanism Off. '''Cage: What’s this? (Cage's LEV transforms.) Pharsti: '''I have confirmed that all mechanisms are ready for the switchover. All systems go. '''Cage: We're hovering... Pharsti... You're an Orbital Frame?! You're even talking differently… Pharsti: This is… the real me… Cage. I am carrying out your command. Ned: What?! What the hell is going on this time? Cage: I won't let him! Never will I let him!! Never!!! Pharsti: Here we go. Ned: So... fast!?!? Uh-ohhHHHHHHH! Cage: GO! (Ned's Lev is destroyed.) Pharsti: ...'''The target has been obliterated. '''Cage: Wow... Wait. Obliterated? Pharsti: '''Completely. '''Cage: Even him...? Pharsti: No vital signs are recorded. I conclude that he perished along with the explosives. Cage: Why?... WHY?! Pharsti: ... Cage: Why? We had an agreement! Didn't we?? Pharsti: ... Cage: Say something! Say... Say some thing!!!!!!! Post-Scene Dialogue Ares: ...We were able to remove the collars from the children. Razma: I'll take them home! Semyl: Me too! (I hope Cage is OK.) Razma: (Cage's machine was... an OF?! There must be a story behind this one... Mebius: Cage, I'm sure this comes as a shock to you... Cage: I just... I just wanted to stop him... That's all I was trying to do. Yukito: Stop, Cage... it's not your responsibility. Deckson: '''Everyone, we must retreat! The Security Peacekeeping Force is on its way! Ms. O’Connell will take care of everything else! '''Cage: '''Deckson... I... I... '''Deckson: Cage, keep it together. We'll talk later on - now, just move the frame! Hurry! Cage: ... Deckson: Warren! Will you take his frame? We don’t have much time! Warren: …Roger. (So that’s the new kid. His handling is good, but…) Ares: ...Cage. Myona: '''Cage… I... I don’t know what to say… '''Cage: It’s okay, Myona. Please don’t say anything right now. Myona: ... Ares: .... Category:Transcripts